


Un momento para descansar

by NaySG3



Series: SenGen Week 2020 - By Nay [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sengen Week (Dr. STONE), Sengen Week 2020 (Dr. STONE), Vacation, beach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaySG3/pseuds/NaySG3
Summary: Todos en el Reino de la Ciencia han trabajado arduamente para la construcción del Perseo, aunque, no estaría mal tomarse unas vacaciones ¿verdar? todo con que cierto mentalista logre hacer descansar a cierto científico.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020 - By Nay [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081808
Kudos: 16





	Un momento para descansar

Los días en el Reino de la Ciencia, unido con los habitantes del Ex-Imperiobde Tsukasa, se han vuelto más pesados con el trabajo para la construcción de Perseo. No era que todos se quejaran, ya que una de las motivaciones principales es encontrar el dispositivo de petrificación para traer de vuelta a Tsukasa.

Aún así, las actividades son extenuantes para conseguir los materiales necesarios, incluyendo en la lista la mariposa Bombyx Mandarina.

"¿Porqué Ryusui no nos está ayudando? Técnicamente solo estamos buscando estas mariposas por él" Yo no pudo evitar decir con algo de molestia.

"¿Preferirías ir a ayudarlos con la construcción de Perseo?" Inquirió Nikki, sobresaltando un poco a Yo, negando efusivamente con la cabeza. 

"Chicos vengan~" Se unió Gen al grupo de búsqueda junto con varias botellas de bambú con agua. 

"Nos has salvado Gen" Ginro llegó primero, arrastrándose casi con tal de obtener un poco de agua. 

"Parece que están teniendo algo de dificultados, ¿no es así Nikki-chan?"

"Un poco, no es que los bañadores que quiere Ryusui sirvan de mucho, pero Senku mencionó que podrían servir"

"¿Estuvo por aquí?" Preguntó curioso Gen.

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos semanas que no se habían visto, nuevamente se separaron, quedándose Gen en la zona del Imperio del Poder y Senku en la Aldea Ishigami realizando algunos experimentos.

"No, llegó Yuzuriha, Senku la envió para que nos apoyara una vez encontráramos las mariposas y ayudarnos en como utilizar la seda"

"Oh, ya veo"~ No evito sonar un poco decepcionado, tenía muchas ganas de verlo nuevamente, pero el trabajo es el trabajo.

Nikki noto el pequeño cambio de animo, soltando un dato que le había proporcionado la misma Yuzuriha "Ella me comentó que Senku ha estado trabajando sin parar en la aldea, algo de estar saltándose la hora de dormir. No me extraña, ya que quien se encarga de llevarlo a descansar se encuentra aquí" 

"No se de que estás hablando Nikki-chan" Respondió con indiferencia, entregando una de las botellas. 

"Solo digo que Senku se matará de trabajo si cierta persona no lo evita, al parecer es el único a quien hace caso" Palmeó su hombro para después alejarse, reuniéndose con el equipo de búsqueda. 

"Bañadores~" Sonrió con astucia, pensando en un nuevo plan.

\-----------------------

Senku se encontraba absorto en sus planos, a pesar de que el número de personas aumentó, el trabajo seguía siendo difícil, más porque, aunque Chrome es bastante listo, junto con otras persona de la era moderna, el trabajo científico específico aun solo podía hacerlo él. Todo este trabajo lo estaba abrumando un poco, más porque cierto mentalista se encontraba lejos, y aunque no lo admitirá nunca, su presencia hacía que todo el trabajo se aligerara un poco.

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo ese menta..." Sus comentarios fueron interrumpidos por Kaseki, quien ya había entrado al laboratorio.

"Senku, tienes una llamada desde el Imperio de Tsukasa, es Gen"

Como si sus pensamientos lo hayan invocado en cierta manera, una sonrisa escapa de sus labios. No podía ser más obvio que extrañaba a ese bastardo.

"Gracias Kaseki, en un momento subo" mencionado eso y Kaseki alejándose, Senku guarda a toda velocidad sus planos y herramientas. Sale del laboratorio para dirigirse al observatorio, tomando el altavoz.

"Hola mentalista"

Del otro lado, Gen siente como una ola de nervios inunda su ser, ya había pasado tiempo desde que lo había escuchado 'Es solo Senku-chan, relájate'

"Senku-chan~ ¿cuánto tiempo? me tienes muy olvidado aquí~"

"Exagerado, mejor ve directo al grano" 

"Eres un insensible, mejor responde ¿cuántas noches sin dormir has pasado Senku-chan?"

"¿Quién te...ah, Yuzuriha, bueno, no es como que tuviera opción, no podemos dejar pasar mucho tiempo para terminar el proyecto"

"En realidad fue Nikki-chan, pero bueno, todos sabemos que es importante, pero también necesitamos que nuestro líder científico esté en mejores condiciones y no como un zombie...es por eso que ¡Tomemos todos unas vacaciones!"

"¿Qué? Mentalista, sabes el ..."

"Poco tiempo que tenemos, lo se, pero muchos aquí han trabajado bastante en conseguir los materiales y con la construcción, unas vacaciones les elevaría la moral bastante, obviamente eso te incluye a ti, además solo pido un día"

Suspiro derrotado Senku, sabía que Gen tenía razón en que todos merecían descanso, incluso él, ya empezaba a quedarse dormido trabajando sin darse cuenta.

"Ok mentalista, será solo un día. Y, ¿qué tienes en mente?"

\-----------------------

"¡Vamos a la playa!"

Chrome, junto con Yo y Suika saltaron desde una roca, provocando un gran chapuzón. Gracias a la solicitud de Ryusui en obtener bañadores, que mejor oportunidad de aprovecharlos yendo a vacacionar en la playa. 

"Todos se ven muy felices" Ruri mencionó, llegando junto Ruby. 

"No hace mal descansar un poco, y con estos trajes para nadar es realmente fácil, ahora soy mucho más rápida, solo observa Ruri-nesa"

Dicho esto, Kohaku saltó hacia el mar, nadando a toda velocidad hacia la zona más profunda, asombrando a todos los de la era moderna que ya se encontraban ahí.

Todos se encontraban disfrutando, Chrome, junto con Tsuika, jugaban Suikawari, Yo y Magma solo se retaban a unas carreras nadando, los niños jugaban en la arena construyendo castillos y Ryusui simplemente tomando el sol. 

Gen solo observaba a todos con una sonrisa cálida, sentado en una manta bajo una sombrilla, vistiendo un short lila y una camisa ligera blanca.

"Fuiste el primero en molestar con esta idea y ahora solo estas aquí sentado" Se sobresalta al escuchar aquella voz que conoce demasiado bien para su gusto.

"Siempre fui alguien que no disfrutaba mucho del mar Senku-chan" Respondió sin voltear a verlo, recorriéndose un poco para hacer espacio siendo captado por Senku, sentándose finalmente con él.

"Bueno, ya somos dos entonces, aunque de vez en cuando me gustaba ir al mar, ya sabes, para recolectar materiales" 

"Eso sin duda Senku-chan, y a todo esto...¿no tienes en serio calor con esa bata de piel?" Aún portaba completamente su túnica con sus herramientas "Y espero que no estés pensando en recolectar nada con esas herramientas"

Senku solo resopló siendo atrapado, incorporándose nuevamente para aflojar las cintas de su túnica. 

"¿Qué haces Senku-ch..." aquello no terminó de decir por la escena frente a él: Senku se despojaba lentamente de su túnica, la cual se deslizaba de sus hombros y brazos, dejándolo solo en su fundoshi.

"¡Senku-chan no hagas eso aquí! además...porque vistes solo con tu fundoshi, prácticamente es como si anduvieras solo en ropa interior" Giró su rostro completamente rojo hacia cualquier dirección que no fuera el tipo descaradamente sexy aun lado de él. Verlo así no hacia bien a su estúpido corazón enamorado por el científico que al parecer no tenía ni una pizca de pudor.

"Estas quejándote que no debería estar vestido así en el sol, además no veo diferencia entre el fundoshi y el short que traes puesto, no quiero que se gaste la seda solo en bañadores" dicho esto, vuelve a sentarse junto a la bola de nervios llamado Gen, quien se esforzaba tanto para no ser tan obvio.

'Maldito Senku-chan' Gen maldecía mientras veía de reojo a Senku a su lado. Desde que despertó y hasta ahora, Senku no ha dejado de trabajar, haciendo que naturalmente su físico tuviera cambios. No dejó de ser delgado, pero sus brazos, pecho, espalda y piernas han ganado un poco de musculatura, algo que Gen no pasó por desapercibido el tiempo junto a él, pero una cosa era verlo vestido y otra así de expuesto, que ahora que lo piensa, es la primera vez que lo ve así. 

'Gen basta, deja de cometerlo con la mirada...aunque estando en la playa, es una imagen que no puedo desaprovechar, no esta mal disfrutar un poco' 

Minutos después de disfrutar solo el sonido del mar, Senku se levanta de su lugar. 

"Vamos mentalista"

"A..¿a dónde?"

"Al mar ¿no es obvio?"

"Te dije que no soy de disfrutar el mar, soy algo sensible del sol"

"Eso no es problema" dicho eso, se agacha para buscar algo entre sus bolsas de herramientas, sacando una botella.

"¿Qué es eso Senku-chan?"

"Protector solar" responde mientras abre la botella, vertiendo en su mano un poco del contenido, huntandolo en su brazo y rostro.

"¿Cómo es que lo hiciste? ¿No requiere químicos más complicados?"

"De hecho no, solo es una mezcla de aceite de sésamo, un poco de manteca y óxido de zinc"

"Viniendo de ti no me sorprende~"

"Deja tu admiración falsa y ayúdame" le dice mientras le entrega la botella a Gen, dándole la espalda.

"¿Q-qué quieres que h-haga?" Quiere sonar normal pero teme que ocurra lo que está pensando.

"¿No es obvio? Ayúdame a colocar bloqueador en la espalda"

Su rostro comienza a arder, agradece que Senku está de espaldas 'Esto no está ocurriendo'

Pone un poco en su mano y con manos temblorosas, comienza a huntarlo en la espalda de Senku con delicadeza. Sus nervios comenzaron a disiparse, disfrutando del momento, sintiendo la calidez de Senku en sus palmas.

"A-ah..." El quejido de Senku lo baja de su nube.

"L-lo siento, ¿Te lastimé?"

"No, es solo que...¿Podrías presionar un poco más? Creo que estoy un poco tenso" Nota las orejas de Senku rojas, seguramente apenado por la petición. No suele ser vulnerable con los demás y mucho menos pedir ayuda directamente, eso hace que Gen sonría con suavidad.

"Por supuesto Senku-chan"

Comienza por los hombros, realmente siente lo tenso de sus músculos, seguramente el estrés de todo el trabajo que tiene por delante, no es fácil ser un chico de preparatoria con la misión de revivir a 7000 millones de personas. Sabe que es una misión difícil, pero tomo su decisión cuando vio aquel árbol marcado, que ayudaría y estaría al lado de Senku.

"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" Pregunto con suavidad.

"Si mentalista... gracias, ya me siento bien" dicho esto, Gen se detienen, viendo como Senku vuelve a levantarse.

"Entonces ¿Vienes mentalista?" Menciona, extendiendo la mano hacia Gen.

Sonríe con sinceridad "Claro Senku-chan" aceptando su mano para acompañarlo, no si antes utilizar el bloqueador en su rostro y brazos.

\-----------------------

Disfrutan del día junto con los demás. Juegan dentro del mar salpicándose el uno al otro junto con Chrome y Ukyo. Gen trata de contener sus gritos internos al ver el cabello de Senku húmedo, sin duda una vista que quedará quemada en su mente. Después jugar luchas, Senku y Gen vs Ukyo y Chrome, perdiendo terriblemente el equipo de Senku porque no pudo aguantar mucho a Gen en sus hombros. En la arena todos reían porque Yo le había pegado a Magma, pensando que era una sandía, para ser detenidos después por Nikki. 

Antes casi del atardecer, todos se reunieron cerca de una fogata, esperando a que estén listos los peces que pusieron al fuego, mientras relatan como era el mundo moderno. Todos disfrutaban menos Senku, quién se encontraba sentado en la área viendo hacia al mar.

"No me digas que sigues pensando en trabajo Senku-chan~" Menciona detrás de Senku, sentándose aún lado de este, quien tenia sus brazos extendidos hacia atrás.

"No...del todo, solo pienso en lo que lleguemos encontrar fuera de Japón y aún lo que falta por hacer"

"Bueno, te entiendo, pero se que Senku-chan lo podrá resolver, no dejarás que nada te detenga ¿no es así?~" Voltea hacia Senku, reposando su cabeza mientras abraza sus piernas.

"Supongo que sí" Dirige su mirada a Gen, sonriendo con seguridad.

"Además...no te dejaremos solo, el Reino de la Ciencia, el Ex-Imperio de Tsukasa, todos te seguiremos y ayudaremos en lo que podamos" Se atreve y posa una mano sobre la de Senku, en señal de apoyo, desconcertando a Senku pero devolviendo el gesto, envolviendo su mano sobre la de Gen y apretándola gentilmente, siendo como únicos testigos la puesta de sol frente a ambos.

"¡Senku-kun, Gen-kun! La comida está lista" Es Yuzuriha llamándolos, rompiendo la burbuja de paz que se había creado. 

"Bueno, es hora Senku-chan"

"Si...en un momento los alcanzo" 

"Okay Senku-chan, no tardes mucho~"

En su andar, Gen se topa con Yuzuriha, quien se dirige hacia Senku, colocándose a un costado de este.

"Gen-kun es una gran persona"

"Fue a propósito que le dijeras a Nikki para que Gen se enterara ¿verdad?"

"No se de que hablas Senku-kun, yo solo di el mensaje, fue por su propio merito organizar todo esto para que tomaras un descanso y vaya que lo aprovechaste jeje, realmente no esperaba de ti lo del bloqueador solar"

"¿L-lo viste?" Respondió sonrojado completamente.

"No es que lo hayas querido ocultar también a vista de todos, pero no te preocupes, nadie más se enteró"

Suspiró aliviado "Vayamos con los demás" 

"Fue un día muy agradable, debemos agradecer a Gen-kun ¿no lo crees?"

"Si...tal vez reduciendo un poco su trabajo" 

"Eres muy malo con él jeje"

Todos se reúnen finalmente, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, Senku observa a Gen quien ríe animadamente mientras hace unos trucos sencillos de magia y agradece ser un poco más vulnerable con él, porque solo así, podría disfrutar momentos como este junto a su mago y mentalista.

**Author's Note:**

> Día 6
> 
> Disfrute mucho escribiendo esto, más porque siempre son divertidos los días de playa y no perdería la oportunidad de poner a Gen en esta situación. 
> 
> Basado en el capítulo 99 del manga.
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan bastantes para continuar y ya solamente falta un día, así que nos vemos mañana.


End file.
